Prompts
by Winterbaby89
Summary: This is where I will be posting all of the various prompts I have received and subsequently written. The ratings will vary by story, and will be included in the A/N at the top. If you have a CS prompt you would like to see me write, drop me a message here or on tumblr under the same pen name. I can't guarantee I can do them all, but I will definitely try.
1. Movies and Overnights

Movies and Overnights

* * *

A/N: This ficlet was spawned by the anonymous prompt - I was talking to the security guard at the hospital during my shift today about his favorite movies and he said "anything with water". Naturally, my next question was "pirates?" And he grinned at me and said "oh yes" then started off in a British accent to say Pirates of the Caribbean. Any chance I could get you to CS this?

Rating: General

* * *

Most people say they would never want to work the graveyard shift at Boston Memorial Hospital, but for Emma, she actually prefers it. Not as many meddlesome people to deal with breathing down her neck as she tries to do her job. She has the freedom to do her paperwork and administer the appropriate meds to those in need, without all of the bureaucratic politics of the admin staff.

The best parts about working the third floor ICU unit is that she gets to work side by side with her best friend Ruby, and the third floor security guard that recently transplanted here from the UK. Emma and Killian had started up a fun game of twenty questions his second week here, but it has since spiralled into so many more questions. Their back and forth has become the part of her nights that she looks forward to the most.

It is halfway through her shift, and Emma is sitting at the nurses' station doing her nightly charting. She knows Killian will make his appearance at any moment. She's trying to concentrate on the charts in front of her, but Emma is full of excited anticipation because tonight it's her turn to start the questions, and she has thought of a really good one to start with.

She must have summoned him with her constant thoughts, because here he comes, sauntering up to lean on the raised counter in front of her. "Evening, Nurse Swan."

"Officer Jones," Emma greets back. Unable to hold back her smile any longer as she looks up at him, she excitedly blurts out, "So, are you ready for tonight's inquisition?"

"Inquisition, huh?" His question is marked by his ever expressive left eyebrow climbing his forehead.

"Yup."

"By all means Swan, begin, I can see you veritably bouncing in your seat."

In lieu of an answer, she rolls her eyes at his exaggeration, then straightens herself as she stands to be at eye level with him. "So Jones, what's your favorite movie?"

"Anything involving water, naturally."

"Come on, that's not a real answer."

"Alas Swan, it is. What is your favorite movie, praytell?" Killian asks wiggling his eyebrows at her animatedly.

Unable to resist a bit of teasing about his flowery vocabulary, Emma decides to stall a bit with a non-answer herself. "Who even talks like that in this day and age... _praytell_?"

"You wound me, Swan."

"Okay, okay, Mr. Dramatic. My favorite movie is actually Princess Bride… no jokes, please."

"Why would I joke? It's an admirable movie you enjoy. A classic." He gives her a soft, genuine smile before he continues, flexing his accent, making it more prominent. "Pirates of the Caribbean is a guilty pleasure. I mean, pirates." The smug bastard even goes so far as to wink at her as he says the final pirates.

"I should have known you'd like that one, what with you being a pirate yourself."

"You know, I do have a ship Swan. I'd be happy to take you out on it anytime."

"Okay Romeo, how about we start with coffee first?" Emma can't believe she just said that, but he had been offering to take her away on his ship. She holds her breath, and nervously chews on her bottom lip as she waits for Killian's answer, hoping it will be a yes.

Killian still looks a bit stunned, but answers nonetheless. "I think I'd like that Swan."

"Meet me in the lobby after change over?"

"I would be delighted. We can even continue our game."

"I think I would like that." Emma's smile lights up her face as hope blooms that maybe this could be more.

"Alas, our time has come to an end, but only for the moment Swan. I have to finish my rounds, and your paperwork won't complete itself. See you in a few hours, Emma?"

"Yeah. See you then, Killian."

Killian meanders off to see to his duties as Emma sits back down to her tower of charts, but never before has she been so happy to wile away her final few hours letting her mind wander to the possibilities.

 _~Fin~_


	2. Stargazer

Stargazer

* * *

A/N: This ficlet was spawned by the prompt: Killian takes Emma stargazing, by: shireness-says on Tumblr

Rated: General

Thank you to ultraluckycatnd on Tumblr for the beta services

* * *

This time of year, Boston is finally warm enough to allow for excursions out on the water after the sun has gone down. Killian is excited to finally be taking Emma out on his beloved yacht the _Jolly Roger_ to show her another part of his world. He had been beyond horrified when she told him one movie night that she had never been on a boat, and right then and there he had avowed to rectify that as soon as the weather was agreeable.

"Watch your step now love, it's a bit of a drop."

"Killian, you're going to end up killing us both, all because you wanted to go sailing at night. Why couldn't we do this excursion during the day?"

"Because I have something special planned for us, and tonight is the best time to do it. I promise you'll like it Swan."

Having finally appeased Emma's fears, he helps her get a life vest on and situated on the bench seat at the stern, before he casts them off into the night. With the fading sun at their back, Killian sets their course for the deserted stretch of water near Moon Island, where the sky would be clear enough to see the millions of stars in the sky. Finally reaching his intended destination, Killian cuts the engine and drops anchor before leading Emma to his surprise at the bow. As he dropped the forward anchor, Emma saw that he had set up a mound of blankets and pillows so they could comfortably lay on the deck and stargaze.

Settled back and snuggled into each other, Killian lifts his hand above them tracing out the various shapes of the constellations as he points them out to Emma. "That one," as he moves his hand in a vaguely anchor shape to their right, "is Andromeda." A little lower tracing a sideways capital 'M', "And that one is Cassiopeia". Moving his arm back up and to the left, Killian maps out a zigzagged squiggle pronouncing it to be Lacerta. "This next one though is probably one of my favorites. Any guesses as to which one it is Swan?"

"You do realize I haven't looked at or learned about the constellations since junior high, right?"

"So I take it that's a _no_ then?"

"That would be a _no_ Jones."

Killian moves his hand further North, and to the left far from any of the other constellations he had pointed out so far, and traced the bird in flight, as he pronounced, "Cygnus, the swan of the sky."


	3. Almost Maybe

**Almost Maybe**

* * *

A/N: So this fic was spawned by the prompt: From the prompt list: 42 please? _42\. "Have you figured it out yet?"_ & For the two prompts: _59\. Interrupted Declaration of Love + 67. Character in Peril_ , by: laschatzi and xhookswenchx on Tumblr

Rated: Teen for _angst and mentioned violence_

Thank you to ultraluckycatnd on Tumblr for the beta services

* * *

"You better not die on me you arrogant bastard." Emma repeats this mantra for the hundredth time since she sat down in the uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed. The same bed that currently contains an unconscious, potentially comatose Killian Jones, Emma's partner and unbeknownst to him, love of her life. She had finally worked up the nerve to confess her feelings to him during their stakeout. Naturally, that's when the situation went south, fast.

 _Looking across the console of Killian's car, Emma asks, "Hey Jones, what are the odds this guy actually shows?"_

 _Without taking his eyes off the warehouse across the way, Killian quips, "Why Swan? You have somewhere else you need to be?"_

 _Emma knows he can't see it, but she rolls her eyes anyway, knowing that he expects it. "Don't be absurd; you know I don't. I just figured maybe we could go get a drink, and talk?"_

 _That seems to get his attention so he looks her way, waggling his eyebrows as only that cheeky bastard can, as he flirtatiously asks, "Are you trying to get me drunk Swan?"_

" _No! God no. Myself maybe..." Emma mumbles that last part more for her benefit than his. Killian is looking at her a bit concerned now._

" _Since when do you need to get drunk to talk to me Swan? We're partners, you know you can tell me anything."_

 _Not sure how smart it was to try to start this conversation while sober, Emma mumbled "I'm not so sure..."_

 _All playfulness is gone from his voice now as he looks at her full on, asking, "What is it?"_

" _Haven't you figured it out yet?"_

" _Figured what-" At that moment, before Killian could finish his question, they were ambushed by the lowlife they had been waiting for. And it was all her fault for distracting him and taking their focus off of the case at hand, all because she has feelings for him. Feelings are stupid and dangerous things, and now because of her stupid, stupid feelings, Killian may not survive._

 _The lowlife, nicknamed Pan, actually named Peter Poppovich and his band of thugs calling themselves The Lost Boys, (just rolling with the Neverland theme), had surrounded their car, dragging them both out into the alley they'd been parked in. Killian had put up a heck of a fight, but it was six against one and he ultimately didn't stand a chance. Emma had two brutes to contend with, and by the time Killian was slumped on the ground surrounded by a slowly growing pool of blood, Emma had been slammed against the wall with a broken wrist and fractured ankle for her troubles. Apparently having accomplished their goal, the gang left, leaving Emma and Killian to succumb to their injuries. Luckily, Emma's phone was close enough at hand that she was able to get a distress call to both David and 911._

Now here Emma sat, hours later, waiting for her partner to wake up. _Hoping_ he'll wake up.

She must have managed to drift off at some point in the early morning, her head resting on the edge of the bed, her good hand reaching out for, but too afraid to touch his. Stirring back to life from a pressure that it takes too long for her sleep addled brain to recognize as Killian's thumb grazing her knuckles.

"Well look who it is, _Sleeping Beauty_ decided to finally wake up." All Emma can manage is to throw him a dirty look as she tries to pull her hand from his, but he just tightens his grip, not letting her get away that easily. "What are you doing here Swan? I can only imagine the damage you're doing to your spine sleeping like that."

"You're one to talk. They had to run the gamut of tests on you because you got yourself knocked out." She tries to maintain the playful manner from moments ago, but her voice catches as she says, "We weren't sure if you were going to wake up."

"You know me love, I'm a survivor."

"So you keep telling me."

"The question is, is there something you want to tell _me_ love?"

"Is there something you _want_ me to tell you Jones?"

"Don't play coy Swan. What were you trying to tell me last night?"

"I have no idea to what you're referring to Jones."

"Emma!"

"You never call me Emma. Not unless it's serious."

"Exactly. Now don't make me get out of this bed and make you tell me whatever is bothering you." Emma is about to make another retort when Killian just holds up his hand and speaks again. "Emma, I got jumped by six men and beat to hell. I'm too tired to fight you too; just tell me please."

"Fine. You win Jones, just don't hate me after." Emma takes a deep breath gathering her courage to finally say what's been weighing on her for the better part of a year. "Killian, I love you. I am in love with you, and I have no idea where we go from here."

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner darling? Maybe we could have skipped me getting beat to hell for the dramatic deathbed confessions, because I love you too. Have since day one."

Mindful of all the wires, and IV's attached to him, Emma leans forward to place a gentle kiss to his lips. Allowing her heart to admit that Killian's admission of love for her was the final step, she finally allowed months of unacted upon feelings to crest the fortress she had erected around her heart to give them a chance at a future.


End file.
